


玛丽欧涅特第四夜 眸中雾

by makosunfish



Series: 玛丽欧涅特 [3]
Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makosunfish/pseuds/makosunfish
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Series: 玛丽欧涅特 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164029
Kudos: 1





	玛丽欧涅特第四夜 眸中雾

李赫宰总是梦到那副画面。

无边的幽暗笼罩了房间，只有窗外的纤月照亮了镜子，镜子里的一点光照亮了月白色的躯体。平整的大床上被浪层层翻滚，两条树干般健壮粗黑的大腿被艳白的臀腿紧紧压着，紧密联结处泛起连续的“咕啾”水声。  
黏糊糊的水声里还掺杂着一声声腻人的低吟，时而痛苦似小兽呜咽，时而淫荡似妓女承欢。

李赫宰定睛去看，发现那是一个男人。那男人背对他坐着，肩窄，背却宽厚，发尾稍长遮住了大半脖子，只一条细细的银链在脖颈处半露不露，偶尔随着人的动作划过一道银亮的光。  
长链的另一端大概挂着他送他的戒子。

那人半伏在另一副身体上，柔韧的腰激烈地起起伏伏，身体深处努力吞纳着不属于他的粗热硬物。  
黝黑粗糙的一双手凶狠攀上他的腰，他绷紧了背和大腿，颤抖得像一朵不堪攀折的花，然而腰肢跃动的频率只增不减，蜜桃似的臀瓣被汗水和津液覆盖，微微痉挛着，偶尔露出中间那个肉红色的入口。

“啊！啊……再深一点……”  
轻呼的热气吹来不堪入耳的艳语。那人说出了他绝对不会说出的话。

李赫宰心有不甘地咬牙，朦胧却觉得，他似乎在哪里听过这样的语气。  
越想思考越不得要领，激烈性交所产生的暧昧气味紊乱了他的所有感官和思绪。忽地，他看见那人似要回头，半露的侧脸正像窗外的月牙儿一样白净，于是他竭力探头去望，妄想一睹那人此刻的神态表情。  
可惜，唯一的光渐幽渐微，而他只感到大脑一片混沌，眼皮快速而沉重地下坠， 视野里白莹莹扭动的躯体缓慢化为遥不可及的光点。

李赫宰又开始舍不得了，那蒙蒙薄雾中散发光华的一副灵魂，怎么就不在他掌心呢。

……

李赫宰睁开了眼睛，不知是从梦境跌落入现实，还是自现实踏入了梦境。

视野里只有一道昏沉的黄色光线，他以一种极不舒服的姿势坐着。大脑仍有些昏沉，空气中漂浮着独特的腥膻气味，李赫宰抽了抽鼻子，忽然警觉起来。等彻底睁开眼睛、看清眼前景象时，本就发渴的喉咙顿时一阵干疼。

他不在自己的卧室里。周围环境昏暗，看摆设似乎像是酒店的某个套房卧室，眼下他正坐在房间大床对面的一把椅子上——  
——以手脚被死死捆绑的姿势。  
没错，他被人绑在椅子上了，这是一场没有任何预兆的绑架。

李赫宰没有慌乱，倒不因为他心理素质多么优秀，只因他早已悉知眼下情景的来由，更因为他看见了大床中央倒着的那个男人。  
墙上的壁灯调成了熟睡专用的模式，幽幽光晕映亮一张无比熟悉的脸。床上被褥杂乱，而被团里赤身裸体的那家伙，除了李东海还会有谁。

男人双眼微闭着，面色似乎有些异常，不知是否有意识。

李赫宰知道他不是被李东海带来的，尽管那家伙曾开玩笑说要绑架他。身体被冻住似的丝毫不能活动，这诡异场面的罪魁祸首，除了那逼迫他们媾和的灵异力量，不做他想。

第四次了，李赫宰已经很明白，他们大概逃不出这个怪圈了。

“东海……李东海，起来。”他掀开干渴的唇唤道。  
房间里或许开了空调，气温不可查觉地缓慢攀升，李赫宰衬衣下的肌肤很快开始发潮，一片安静中，他听见床上人不顺畅的呼吸声。  
好在李东海大概并没睡熟，很快循着呼唤睁了眼。李赫宰对上他迷茫的双目，刚要呼救，却被人瞬间通红的双眼吓了一跳。

“你…”李东海也吓了一跳，几乎是惊恐地呢喃着，面庞泛上一层诡异酡红，躲闪般朝四下看去，“你怎么醒了……”  
“你先别着急，能动吗…”李赫宰本还想安慰他几句，话说到一半却住了嘴，只狐疑地打量起他的神情。

不太对劲。

什么叫“你怎么醒了”？他不该醒吗？李东海的态度，看起来不像是被眼前的陌生场景吓到，反倒…反倒像是被他吓着了。  
当然了，他们目前的状况就很不正常，可即使如此，这家伙看起来也太不正常了。

不需要李赫宰细想，答案已伴随李东海接下来的举动自己钻了出来。

还没来得及对上几句话，床上的男人忽然掀开被子，同时一张俏脸却红个透，仿佛羞耻极了，想来是也被那力量操纵着，李赫宰略一看便知。  
可他仍然惊诧不已地瞪大了眼睛。

被子方一掀开，被扇动的空气中立刻散开一股浓郁的爱欲腥气，李东海身下，发皱的床单不知何时殷下一摊深色水迹，而那水迹周围，竟落满了好些不堪入目的玩具。  
那些玩意大小具备，样式各异，五颜六色的极为扎眼。有几个表面甚至水淋淋的，传达着暧昧而色情的信号。

惊异的目光不受控制，移上了李东海光裸的双腿与下腹，那人挺立的阳器与小腹处干涸的白迹更把一切诉说得清清楚楚。

李赫宰咽了咽口水，突然反应过来。  
李东海，根本不是刚醒的。  
在自己醒来之前，这里早上演过许多生动的画面了！

“呀，”李赫宰掩饰般地深吸一口气，声音有点发抖，“…你…你…自己玩了？”

“没有！！！”  
反驳来得足够快，吼得足够大声——很好，他确实自己动手了。

也就是说，在自己失去意识期间，很可能李东海就在自己面前，用这些东西…  
尽管李赫宰很清楚，哪怕真有什么过分的举动，八成也是那家伙受力量摆布不得已为之，李东海自律得过分，从来不是什么淫荡的人。  
可是，那人的无辜并不影响他联想画面后快速的勃起。

硬得太快，反而有些丢脸，李赫宰试图换个姿势遮掩一下腿间，不出意料疼得紧紧咬牙。  
他们早做过了，他进入过那柔软的地方，对好友产生的那些恼人的欲望，早就遮掩不住了。

对面的人当然也看见他鼓成一包的裤子，却不说什么，只瞅着，盯了几眼就把眼眶盯红了，不久呼吸也跟着变得深长，神色在灯光里越发松弛。

李赫宰很快察觉了异常。  
虽然他们不是第一次被这样摆布了，可那家伙今日的状态的确奇怪。  
是自己被心底的秽念蒙了眼睛吗？又或是方才不堪想象的原因？总觉得，眼前的东海非常的……

…色情。

“你怎么了？没事吧？”李赫宰越想越是心猿意马，却仍下意识关心对方的身体。  
李东海眨眨眼，有心说点什么，身体忽然自发动起来，他神色微变，着急开口：“你把眼睛闭上！快点！”  
“啊？”  
“别问了，就闭上吧！”

好在眼皮子受自己操控，李赫宰总习惯让着他，便听话顺从地闭上眼，不久，忽听对面传来极微小的机械震动声，还伴着些细不可闻的液体搅动声。  
这个声音……那家伙在干什么？

似乎在响应李赫宰的疑问，那嗡嗡震动声越来越明显，一同响起的还有床上人逐渐粗重的喘息。方才还凝固了似的麝香气味，这会儿又在空气里流动开来，飘过房间每个角落，流进李赫宰发热的鼻腔，直往下身窜。

热气顶得泪腺发酸，李赫宰终是忍不住，悄而缓地睁开了眼睛。  
这一睁眼，便是一发不可收拾了。

只见视线中央的漂亮男人半躺着，敞开了身体正对着他，手中一柄震动不停的假阳具，妖异的紫色直直闯进瞳孔。昏淡暧昧的光线里，他的表情显得迷茫而脆弱，自行动作的手指却不顾主人的惊慌，格外坚定地将那柄器具探入敞开的双腿间。  
“唔……”紫色阳具转眼贴上了挺立的肉根，李东海轻吟一声，声音里透着十二分的委屈，却阻止不了被操控的身体缓慢而下流的动作。

难怪他让自己闭上眼。难怪他露出那样羞耻不堪的表情。

他正在他面前自慰。

李赫宰知道李东海不是自愿的，可他仍感到全身的毛孔都沸腾起来，仿佛被眼前的画面点着了火。不知道从什么时候起，李东海的肉体竟成了他逃不脱的毒品，一旦尝过，每一个细胞都印下了记忆，只一个动作也足够重燃那种火热的兴奋感。

直到今日他也想不清楚，那一次贸然睁眼，究竟是对是错。  
或许那时他紧闭双眼，便不至于坠入颠倒天地般的沉沦境地……？  
又或许一切都是注定，无论是男是女，是老是少，纯情或肉欲，李东海此人于他，终究是逃不开的妖魔幻境。

李赫宰记得，李东海曾对他说过，事情如何发展并非我们能左右，只要对彼此问心无愧就好。  
可是怎么办，他问心有愧了。  
对东海产生这洪流般翻涌不止的欲望，他愧极了。

胯下硬得发疼，身体依然没有可以活动的迹象，李赫宰发了汗的胸口开始感到阵阵煎熬，索性将双眼合上了些，也不知是在逃避李东海的身体，还是逃避自己的欲望。  
可惜，半阖的双眼并不能阻挡视线，对谁也不过是掩耳盗铃罢了。

紫色按摩棒转眼爬上了李东海红润的柱身，恰到好处的刺激同方才一样，迫得他小声呻吟起来。刚才李赫宰没醒时他已经被这东西逼得射过一次，对着男人无辜的睡脸射精已经是罪恶至极的举动了，谁想这操纵他的诡异力量竟变本加厉，要自己当着男人的面……

他怎么能…那样呢！这样下去以后要怎么面对赫宰的脸！

李东海的鼻头很快泛起酸涩，像是在为自己找最后的安慰，小声问道：“呀，你…你没睁眼吧？”  
李赫宰口水都吞了八百次，为着李东海这点摇摇欲坠的自尊，仍装作不知般回答：“没有啊，呀，你到底干什么呢？我什么时候能睁眼啊？”

“别睁了…嗯唔、你就那样吧……到我说可以为止……”  
也不知道掩了谁的耳盗了谁的铃，听李赫宰这么说，李东海竟莫名松了口气，连僵硬的四肢都放松了不少。而身体一旦放松，那些罪恶的快感便更加肆无忌惮地侵袭身体。  
机械震动的声音越无感情，布料窸窣摩擦的声响就越显得暧昧，李赫宰听见对面人喘息断断续续，难耐的抽气声与小小的咒骂声交替着。

也不知他是在骂谁，嘟嘟囔囔地，最后话尾里竟然带了哭腔，李赫宰想大概是那灵异力量太蛮横，把人弄疼了，忍不住又将眼睛掀开了些。

按摩棒的声音忽然变得沉闷模糊，李赫宰猛地屏住了呼吸。  
他看见李东海挣扎着，缓缓地，将那粗大的假物顶进了身体。那东西带动大腿一并震动着，被液体沾湿的双腿难耐极了似的开合几次，终于，男人扬起脖子发出低低的呜咽，似乎是舒服了，又似乎有点委屈。

“呜嗯……”空出来的手抓紧了床单，李东海被快乐摆布着，蓄满泪的双目望向对面的男人。也许是被操控，亦或许是李东海也懂得了食髓知味，不多时，那只手又放开了床单，攀上自己的阴茎揉搓起来。  
他轻微扭曲的表情就那么映进李赫宰的眼里。黑目迷蒙，眉头痛苦似的轻皱，粉红的眼角一滴泪刚巧滑落脸颊，晕红了双腮与耳尖。男人一点也不像那个热情开朗的小老虎了，此时的他，更像被淫魔玩弄于鼓掌间的纯洁羔羊，凄惨脆弱，却又格外迷乱。

李赫宰挺佩服自己，下身胀得快受不了，脑袋里居然还有心思分析状况。  
东海的脸红得有些不自然，浓重的气味和粗厚的喘息也透露着讯息，不断印证他脑中那个猜想。

他有心问一句，问问那个在床上玩到快失去理智的家伙，是不是用了什么奇怪的药？  
然而，知道了答案又有何用呢？陷进欲望泥潭的人自顾尚且不暇，谈什么拯救他人于水火。

漫长的时间里，再也没人说话，唯有台上的演员专注沉溺于表演：李赫宰，出演一个没有发现好友对着自己自慰的单纯男人；而李东海，则出演一个没有发现对方已经睁眼的浪荡男人。

是他们太默契了吗？连自欺欺人都能达成心照不宣。

李东海的脑子早就不清明了，手上抹的润滑剂里掺满了神秘的成分，竟让他这样自律惯了的人也抛弃理智，忘情地耽于肉欲。但那股火太可怕了，李东海从未体验过如此的痛痒，那柄震动棒插进去的时候，他脑子都炸开了朵朵电花，一瞬间李赫宰挺腰顶动的画面蓦地浮上脑海。偏偏本尊木头一样杵在椅子上，离他不过一张桌子的距离，却好像永远够不到。

他怎么可能没看见男人睁开的眼睛？他的好友眸中的火那么烈，逡巡过他身体的每一寸角落，烧得自己口干舌燥，连胯下不知廉耻的动作都加快了些许。

赫宰在看他……赫宰在看着他。看他像个淫荡的妓子一般，面红耳赤地操弄自己。

李东海觉得自己一定是疯了，是啊，他终于还是疯了啊，疯得很彻底——  
——被赫宰那样看着，他激动得想射。

他是被那股该死的灵异力量逼疯的，李东海自暴自弃地想到，同时加快了手上撸动的动作。他已不再遮掩自己的声音，被假阳具欺负得声声抽泣，耳边除了自己的泣声，还有对面李赫宰欲盖弥彰的喘息。  
他揉弄得越快，男人也喘得越重，明明二人没有什么实质性的行为，气氛却旖旎得令人血脉贲张。李赫宰的眼睛也发了红，豹子似的盯紧了李东海，被束缚的四肢绷起道道青筋，却连起身拥抱男人也无能为力。

床上人一手握紧了按摩棒来回抽送 ，另一手快速揉搓着自己跳动的肉茎，“赫宰…快点……”一声低喃泄露了他脑中不堪的旖想。  
他在想象，体内插弄自己的是李赫宰的火热。

“东海，东海…”李赫宰配合地轻唤他的名字，直到他的男人发红的大腿痉挛几次，彻底倒进床里，白浊射了满手。

李赫宰什么也没做，却狠狠出了一身汗，甚至觉得有点呼吸困难。他见李东海被折磨惨了，好半天都没了动静，一股心疼不禁从胸口漫上来，刚想说点什么，便见那家伙从散乱的被褥间抬起头来。

李东海眯起眼望向他，黑眸的深处浮起一层薄雾。

盘桓缭绕的雾气像是在提醒李赫宰，他们的演出仍在继续。

房间异常的热度使人的反应逐渐变得迟缓，李赫宰的大脑也趋于放弃思考，眼看着李东海抽出那柄湿淋淋的粗物，光裸的腿几步蹬下了床，带着浑身的薄汗靠近了自己。  
凑近了他才看清，袅袅雾气后，那双漂亮的眼里几乎没了一丝清明。

这药真不是开玩笑的。

“东海……”李赫宰叹息般地唤着男人的名字，竭力维持着所剩无几的理智。可李东海已经不应他了，此刻脑中占据主导的只有那恼人的欲望，牵引着他寻找带给自己快意的热源。  
于是李赫宰呆滞地微张着嘴，再次看着李东海分开双腿，有些僵硬地坐在了自己身上。  
丝毫不能动弹的男人就这样半被迫地被扒了裤子，李东海红着脸，拉开对方裤链的手指都在颤抖，而被扒裤子的家伙只顾愣着，还以为他是因为狼狈和羞耻而颤抖。

狼狈和羞耻自然是有，然而只有李东海知道，那指尖的颤动也是身体极度兴奋的证明。

李东海没有告诉、也不能告诉李赫宰，被操控的身体早在第一次射出后就恢复了自由，而他是凭着自己的意志走向男人的。  
他知道自己在做多么不堪的事，他知道这样的行为有多么不应该，他只是，不知道该如何停下来。

他不知道该如何对李赫宰说出口。能说什么呢，说他渴望和一个男人交媾吗？说他渴望他的阴茎？渴望他的拥抱和亲吻？  
他只是个被操控的提线木偶罢了，没有人教他，他怎么敢将淫荡的爱语诉之于口。

就让这场亦真亦假的戏糊里糊涂地演下去吧。

房内似乎升起了屡屡烟雾，缠住两个年轻男人的手脚，将他们引向快乐的深渊。李东海扶住李赫宰的肩膀，对方的阳器已在他手里转过不知几回，此刻堵在那高热松软的穴口处要入不入，男人不得法门，便想凭着蛮力直接坐下去。

“你…慢点，”李赫宰咬了牙，“呀！李东海，冷静！弄伤了怎么办……”

李东海半眯的双眼仍旧雾气萦绕，此时显得有点莽撞，只管塌着腰往下坐，唯有口中吐出的呻吟败露了体内的不适：“不会受伤…啊…嗯、你别动…”  
李赫宰当然是不能动的，那只是他自己大腿打颤带来的错觉。大概是药性还没过，李东海身体与大脑执着地发热，背离冷静，在疯狂的路上越走越远。

然而，待到对方的阳具真的填满了他的身体，李东海忽然又有了一瞬间的清醒。  
脑海中再没有那恐怖的声音回荡，他却清晰地听见自己的心在说话。  
【抱抱我吧，赫宰。】  
【抱我。】

可惜李赫宰听不见，眼前的男人只是直直地望着他，眼神火热而缱绻。  
于是李东海的眼泪扑簌地落下来，不久，他终于自发抬起身体，轻颤的臀瓣收缩起伏着，笨拙套弄男人怒张的茎身。

没有了神秘力量的操控，李东海的动作实在称不上什么技巧，主动吞吐的穴洞轻易获得了快感抚慰，然而，由于李赫宰不能动作，眼下的状况看起来更像是一场诡异的单方面强奸。  
对一个近乎自暴自弃的人来说，这当然是不够的。  
男人坐在李赫宰身上大口呼吸，婆娑泪水也无法冲散他眸中迷离的雾霭，他一手扣住对方凸起的肩胛，另一手又不自觉探入身体下方，随着上下律动，手心碾过已经涨红的柱身和前端。  
“呜…再多一点…”碰不到最要命的关窍，男人呢喃抱怨着，只得前后动腰聊以慰藉。  
因为剧烈动作渗出细汗的肩头微红而圆润，在摇晃的视线里起起伏伏，然而李赫宰看不见，背后紧抓自己的指节已经泛了白。红白交错着在李东海身体上铺展开来，正如他此刻的神态，情迷之中透着难以言说的羞耻，笨拙之后藏着难以察觉的妩媚。

李赫宰被男人温暖的肉体环抱着，从未像今天这样意识到自己的贪婪成性，明知道一切不过是被操纵的假象，可李东海的每一滴泪水，每一声轻吟，每一个沉溺的表情他都不愿放过。  
大概是疯了，他已经疯了——  
——每当东海叫自己的名字，他只想深深进入他，操到他崩溃哭泣。

可惜他只是个被操控的提线木偶，甚至不能自由张开双臂，拥抱他的爱哭鬼。

也许，那股迫人的怪异力量也听见了李赫宰的心声。再次回神时，李赫宰忽然发现他的双脚能动了，恢复自由的大腿阵阵发麻，绑在身后的麻绳也有了松动的意思。  
他试探着挺了挺胯，忽听见身上人拉长的呻吟：“嗯……”

那一刹那，一种隐秘的欣喜席卷了李赫宰。

演出本该结束了，可另一位演员此时刚刚就位，正蓄势待发。

没什么好犹豫的，他几乎用最短的时间挣脱了恼人的绳索，抱上那具无助却美丽的身体。李东海迷迷糊糊地，还坐在他腿上费力地扭动，李赫宰忽然伸手，抚过他汗湿的长发。  
窄肩，宽背，稍长的发尾修饰了脖颈，锁骨泛着美丽的月白色…原来他的梦中人，是如此模样。

这一瞬他最是心满意足，却也说不出哪里满足。来不及深入思考，李赫宰牵住李东海的手，迫不及待加入了这场疯狂的舞蹈。

谁还记得什么魅力四射的suju主舞？谁还记得什么才华横溢的天才作曲家？不，不重要。

这个房间里只有两具妄自沉沦的提线木偶罢了。

李赫宰托住了李东海的下身，配合他的动作上下顶动，手掌时不时在人的后臀滑过，留下几个粉色的掌印。直到把人欺负得狠了，又安抚似的摸摸他直挺的前端。  
这可比刚才李东海自己玩刺激多了，房内的雾气将李东海的身体推至天空顶端，又随着李赫宰拉扯他的动作坠回地面。  
“别顶了……赫…”他屈服了，放任干渴的口唇流出黏糊糊的呻吟，下一秒，又十分留恋地夹紧体内滚热的粗物。男人就像一朵热情而迷茫的白浪，攀着李赫宰的身体，进退，翻涌，碧波依恋地拥抱他的礁石，又羞涩地退开，再度寻觅下一次的激烈碰撞。  
“呀，那里很热，别搅了…”

李赫宰感到目眩。

基因深处印刻的动物本能告诉他，他该彻底地占有，粉碎他充满活力的浪花，直到它们化为层层泡沫。  
事实上他也真的那么做了。用怀抱紧紧锁住男人战栗的身体，将硬物抵进他的深处狠狠释放，直到那具身体彻底降落在他怀中，直到反复摩擦将白色的浊液融化为一团团火热的泡沫。

粘稠的液体流过大腿，沾染了几丝空气的凉意，激越的舞蹈过后，二人相拥喘息着，房间慢慢冷却下来了。

一旦找回遗失的理智，眼前的景象便也从梦幻中抽离，重新变得突兀和怪异。

李赫宰知道，他该醒了。

他不舍地望去，看见李东海被泪珠粘连而湿润的睫毛，他们还停在上一刻的欢愉里，留下不自然的颤抖余韵。男人双眸的雾气终于散开， 水润的黑瞳像两颗澄明的玻璃珠子，无比清晰地画着他的剪影。

那片小小的黑色世界是李赫宰独居的城堡。  
那里只有他一个人的影子。

“东海，我……”  
他想说什么呢？李赫宰问自己。  
似乎有一句话，很适合他们紧紧环抱的身体，也很适合李东海此刻粲如晨星的眼眸。

“我爱你。我真的爱你。”  
李东海竟抢在他前面开了口，声音不大，听在李赫宰耳朵里却如惊雷般隆隆震荡。  
唇边流淌的语句太过自然，一时间他竟分不清，说话的是那双操纵的手，还是李东海胸中沸腾的心脏。

怀中的男人就像一场梦般亦幻亦仙，可李赫宰确信，他听到的这句话是真实的。  
每一个字都真实地抚过他的耳膜，一句有温度的【我爱你】，胜过一万次冰冷的唇齿相接。

薄雾散尽，冰封于最深处的爱，终将融成温暖的血液，在两只提线木偶僵硬已久的四肢中放肆奔流。

-Fin-


End file.
